User talk:TinPhams
Hello. Are you the leader here? Octavo 22:10, 31 July 2006 (UTC) Forgive me for my late response =/. Anyways, the term leader is kinda not what I would call myself at the moment, as I am leading no one. Although this is true, I still watch over this site and contribute from time to time. How may I assist you today?'--TinPhams 18:16, 11 August 2006 (UTC)' Hiyo! I come from Wikimon; I found your site because you appear (above the fold!) on a Google search for "Digimon Wiki," whereas we don't. -Octavo 03:19, 12 August 2006 (UTC) That link to Wikimon doesn't load for me, anyways, anything particular you want from me? '--TinPhams 01:03, 13 August 2006 (UTC)' Bah. Well, it's http://wiki.digivice.net/ . I don't really know what we ought to do, as I'm definitely not the leader on Wikimon, just a thing-fixer, and those who know things haven't yet told me what to do... 70.56.65.251 19:29, 13 August 2006 (UTC) May I suggest you guys make the Digimon pages more reader-friendly? The current setup has too many topics with little to no content. Not that it really matters, its just kinda bothering. =p Anyways, as I asked before, anything you need? '--TinPhams 00:55, 14 August 2006 (UTC)' I am not the first other person here, unless you are also . :P Anyhow, I don't really know what opinion Wikimon has, as I'm just a thing-fixer. I suppose I'm just opening the lines of communication. The Digimon page format was created the way it is because we needed a format and one proposal showed up; nobody had a problem, and we used it. The blank spaces are for information we haven't filled in yet, as it's a work in progress. If you want to come to Wikimon and help, please do! It's a Wiki, after all. I used to run my own Wiki, by the way, over at digipedia.schtuff.com. I joined Wikimon 'cause it's awfully hard running a Wiki by oneself. -Octavo 18:52, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Hello, this place seems rather inactive at the moment, but I would like to help out adding content to the digimon pages. Also, I'm a bit of an artist, so maybe I could help with logos and such?- PixelMage Zzzzz..........Are you awake over there? SoulKnight 21:12, 5 October 2007 (UTC) E-mail I also sent this message to you via e-mail, but just in case you see this talk page first: :Hey there, I think we talked briefly once before about Wikipedia moving many of it's Digimon articles over to http://digimon.wikia.com. Recently on Wikipedia we've come to the conclusion that a great many of these articles will need new homes in full, and the Digimon Wikia could really use the content. I've already started moving some stuff, but some of the templates and tables need changes to http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css and http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Common.css , both which require admin access. Also, use of the import tool would make the move a lot easier. It might be a bit much to ask since we really don't know each other, but I'd like to ask for admin access to help in the process, as well as just helping out overall. :''-- Ned Scott'' -- Ned Scott 19:22, 12 October 2007 (UTC) ::A Wikia staffer has made me a sysop. I look forward to working with you. -- Ned Scott 23:51, 19 October 2007 (UTC) Welcome back! Glad to see you're still around! -- Ned Scott 19:17, 9 January 2008 (UTC) "Around" lols =) - TinPhams 06:33, 2 February 2008 (UTC) come into my website hi i complete my website but want everyone help this the url http://www.digimonx.wikia.com